beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Technoscience Vir CRWMUD:D
It's a balance bey owned by The Warrior Blader and is the Final Evo of Evolution Vir CR4DD:D. It can master everything about water(you'll see why in parts description). Launcher: Excalibur The launcher is none other than the mighty Excalibur. The bey is attached to the blade of the sword and the blader launchs the bey by doing a slash. Face Bolt: Vir It represents "Vir", the man. The only specie to have obtained the mastering of all technology and science. Fusion Wheel: Technoscience It has the same design as Evolution, but is made of a special alliage, allying the best of rubber and metal, to make it far more performant than many other beys. It's solidity and weight distribution increases dramatically all stats. The 4 gaps are filled or left blank on will of the blader to change between 2 modes: Extreme Stamina-Defence mode, or ESD mode, where the gaps are left blank, and all the weight is concentrated at the centre of the bey; and Extreme Offensive mode, or EO mode, where the gaps are filled, making the weight distribution go forward, increasing the attack capacities. It's a form of automatic mode-change of Duo. Inside the fusion wheel, at the face bolt level, there are little boxs full of hydrogen and oxygen to ensure the electrolysis of the tip in stadiums with very poor or no air. 4D Performance Tip: Change Rotation Water Master Ultimate Delta Drive This tip retains only the ability to increase or change the spin rotation from CR4DD:D, although it has been ameliorated and now can be activated TWICE in battles. The rest is entirely different. The system of tip changes is more based on F:D/F:S/X:D than D:D. It retains the best of tips of attack, defence and endurance: RF, RB, and B:D. It's a bit like the Russian dolls: inside B:D, there's RB; inside RB, there's RF. First, the blader starts with B:D. If he wants to pass to RB, the bottom of B:D opens and R:B gets out, while B:D retracts into the tip. Next, to pass to RF, RB retracts to let out RF(because RB has a "hole", filled by the tip of RF). You do the other way to pass from RF to B:D. You CAN'T pass directly from B:D to RF, and vice-versa. You're obliged to pass by RB first. The particularity of this tip is to master water pressure and electrolysis, the chemical reaction between oxygen and hydrogen to make water. It's basically the same system as a hydrogen car, but miniaturized. It uses the oxygen and hydrogen of the air around it to create water. But the water created like that is gaz, and can't be used for any reason. That's where water pressure comes. With a little compressor situated above the system, all the gas created becomes liquid under the pressure of the compressor. With enough pressure, it can even do ice(with a large quantity of gaz only). It can be used for many reasons. Abilities: Lubricant: the bey uses the water to lubricate the parts, so there's less friction between the components, and less stamina loss. It's mainly used for the mode and tip changes, and to increase the efficiency of the ball bearings in B:D. Supplementary Armour: water goes into veins traversing all the bey, increasing it's weight, and creates ice around it's fusion wheel to add resistance to chocks(the ice cannot be generated in places like outer space). Water Arrows: the bey throws water projectiles, who makes the ground slippery, making beys loose balance, or sharpen them to pierce the opponent. War Experience III: This is the final upgrade of the ability. It's potential is maximum and can be used on all types of moves, even transformations. Hydropump: Vir creates lots of water, and then shoots it in a pressurised water cannon at the foe. Special Moves *Waterfall Engulfing: The bey jumps high in the air, and produces tons of water, flooding the whole stadium, It can float on water by absorbing it and reinvest it(do the electrolysis the other way to fill the gas boxes, have reserves for the abilities,....) *Water-Ice Sphere: Vir creates an enormous sphere of water coated in ice, trapping both beys. Due to it's electrolysis abilities, Vir is able to navigate into the water without friction. The ice coat is a special type of ice made artificially at the atomic structure, making it as resistant a carbone nanotubes(which are 100 times more resistant than steel). In the water, special micro-robots made of heavy water(D20) start to clump on the opponent's bey, producing even more friction for him. *Final Armageddon: Vir, having mastered all science, has discovered the secret of nuclear transmutation. Vir first liberates himself of all abnormal status(imprisoned, frozen, truned into another matter...), then can use transmutation to fragilise another bey's part(one of them only), then converts everything in his surroundings in water, transforming the arena in a huge ocean where Vir and his opponent(s) lay at the bottom of it. Then, Vir creates a maëlstrom. The foes are transported in that whirlpool to the center, where the water pression is about 1000 times higher than the atmospheric pression, thus exercing it on the foes (the beys have a lot of chance of being crushed). Finally, the ocean gathers back, recovering the beys in a huge tidal wave. * Godly intervention: Vir calls on the elemental alchemists gods of fire, water, earth, air and ether. These gods combine their powers to infuse Vir with a fusions energy of all the elements called "Void", making Vir the first God of Void for about two minutes, where it can utterly annihilate any pure form of the 5 sub-elements whenever it comes in contact with him. His power is also equivalent to a god which makes him very dangerous. During that God state, he gains a new set of abilities rendering useless the previous one. God Abilities: * Void sphere: Vir generates a huge sphere of void and throwes it to the ennemy. * Void shield: Vir creates a shield surrounding him 360 degrees fashion made of void. * Void arrow: Vir creates an arrow sharpened to the sub-atomic level made of void, aims at the enemy and shoots. Nova Gear: Regenerous It attaches on the face bolt, and has the form of a sticker. It can else stock energy for a 100% spin velocity when it was launched, else stock gas, like hydrogen and oxygen. Transformation: Sacred Water The bey transforms itself into a water dragon, the god of water made by man. It charges the opponent to engulf it into it's insides, to make stop rotating the bey due to water friction, or suffocating it if it transformed itself too. Signature move: Inner man The dragon transforms into a warrior made of water, holding a sword and a shield made of ice and starts attacking the opponent. Category:Beyblades Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Second Evolution Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Category:Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny Beyblades Category:RPG Registered